WATCHING KIMETSU NO YAIBA
by gvillamia
Summary: This is based on my own imagination. available on Wattpad title:tanjiro x kanao( tanjiro life storytelling)
1. Chapter 1 Confession

**_GUYS I RECOMEND FOR YOU TO WATCH_**

**_ANIME: DEMON SLAYER_**

**_AND READ_**

**_MANGA: KIMETSU NO YAIBA_**

**_BEFORE READING THIS STORY_**

**_THIS STORY IS BASED ON DEMON SLAYER TANJIRO SUN BREATH FROM THE BOOK IN BY PLEASE READ THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS_**

TITLE: KIMETSU NO YAIBA

AUTHOR: MAVERICKHEW

THAT STORY IS SO GOOD SO PLEASE READ IT

**_CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_TANJIRO KAMADO_**

**_NEZOKU KAMADO_**

**_KANAO TSUYURI_**

**_ZENITSU AGATSUMA_**

**_INOSUKE HASHIBARA_**

**_KOCHO SHINIBU_**

**_HAGENEZUKA_**

**_UROKODAKI_**

**_IGURO IBANAI_**

**_MATSURI KANROJI_**

**_GYOUMIE_**

**_SHINUZUGAWA SANEMI_**

**_OYAKATA UBAYASHIKI_**

**_KAGAYA _****_ubayashiki_**

**_tomioka giyu_**

**_tokito_****_ MUICHIRU_**

**_UZUI_**

**_KYOUJURO RENGOKU_**

**_AND LASTLY_**

**_OGA TATSUMI FROM BELZEBUB_**

**_NOTE:_****_I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE KIMETSU no yaiba characters. Its owner is Koyoharu Gotouge._**

But**_ this story plot is mine_**

**_PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!!._**

Tanjiro,Zenitsu and Inosuke were rescued by

iguro the snake hashira from the Red light district after fighting the **_Uppermoon 6_**. **_It's been 1month_** since then only Tanjiro Is not in a Critical condition. He wake up after the day he get rescued he only got Bruises and Wounds but not that fatal he is the one who killed the Uppermoon 6 while, Uzui, Zenitsu and Inosuke is all in critical.

**_1month _****_ago..._**

"Master how's Tanjiro Is he ok?" Kanao asked in worried tone

"Don't worry kanao,Tanjiro is ok, He only needed rest,He only got a wound and bruises from the upper moon but not to fatal like Uzui , Inosuke and zenitsu get." Shinobu replied

"I though h-e Is Go--ing to d-die B-cause of his woo-wound"Kanao cried

Shinobu hug her then said "Kanao Do you like Tanjiro?" kanao Face began to turn really red then she lower her head due to embarrassment

Shinobu Saw this and she only Giggle because of kanao's Reaction then said" I Take that as a Yes kanao"

kanao only blushed really hard because of this

then Shinobu Said" Kanao I think You need to rest you don't look good, You don't need to be worried to Tanjiro, He is a strong guy after all"

"Your right Master I think I'm ok now i should go now master Goodbye"Kanao replied and said his Farewell to shinobu.

**_AT THE INFERMARY ROOM NIGHT TIME..._**

Kanao visited Tanjiro And offer some flowers when Suddenly Tanjiro Wake up

"Tanjiro!!,I tho-though yo--ur n-not go-going to wa-wake u-up" kanao hug Tanjiro and cried

Tanjiro Smiled

"Kanao hold on You need to calm down I'm not going to die It's only Bruises after all" Tanjiro Said to kanao While leaning into her ear

'Idiot!, Idiot!, idiot! you make me worried You fought an Uppermoon Then your saying that it's ok!" Kanao said while hugging tanjiro

Then suddenly "Kanao look into my eyes" Tanjiro said And kanao Only followed what tanjiro said

Then Tanjiro Lean Into kanao face they're face is only 1inch to each other then 2.5cm To each other. Kanao can't say anything due to his Face is Really Red and embrass on what's happening but she didn't push tanjiro away.

T-Tanjiro-kun w-wait I-

\- Kanao, if you don't want this, I can back off. I'll count to 3 if you don't say anything I'll take it as a no.

\- 3...

Kanao was damn red and blushing harder than before. She didn't know what to say or what to do because she was embarrassed.

\- 2...

\- w-wait

\- 1...

\- I-I d-don't kno-

\- Kanao...

\- T-Tanjiro-

**_kiss_***

Tanjiro french kissed kanao for atleast 30 seconds but it didn't end here. When tanjiro finished, he looked at Kanao's eyes and at how red she was. He then untied kanao's uniform and kissed kanao's collar and neck, so later it can be hidden underneath her uniform. kanao was gasping and moaning.

\- Ta-tanjiro-kun w-wait. What i-if someone saw us?

...

After some minutes Tanjiro stopped and back off, while Kanao was still recovering on what has just happened because she was embarrassed and blushing so hard. Tanjiro then gave her a little smirk and Hug her into his arms and went back to sleep . Kanao was hiding her red face againts TANJIRO'S chest. Then Tanjiro said "Kanao I love you"

Kanao face is really red when she heard this she didn't say anything for 3minutes So Tanjiro though He got rejected.

"kanao I understand if you don't feel the same"Tanjiro Sadly said

Kanao

Heard this and replied "No! It's N-not Li-Like Th-that"kanao started to cried

"kanao you don't need to force yourself please don't cry It's hurt for me to see you cry" Tanjiro said in a worried tone

"Tanjiro I--im no-not cr-cyi-ing it-s O-only a tears of jo-joy, Tan--jiro I love you t-oo You cha--nge me, You he--help me the-n I fa-fall For yo-you. I'm a happy that I meet you"Kanao cried while Hugging Tanjiro And leaning her face on tanjiro chest

Tanjiro Smiled because Kanao Accepted his confession" Kanao I promise I'll protect you no matter what" tanjiro wisppered to kanao ear And kiss her for the last time before they fall to sleep

cuddling each other.

**_Next morning .. _**

"Ara..Ara I better not disturb this two." Shinobu smiled on the sight she see,In front of her two teens cuddling each other while sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly They wake up They see Shinobu standing there smiling like crazy while looking at them.they were both embrass so they can't say a single thing, thhen tanjiro Break The Awkwardness.

"Shinobu San Good morning"Tanjiro greet her.

" Morning you two" Shinobu greeted back.

"I see so you two are together eh" Shinobu Giggled.

They both Blush but soon they Nodded Shinobu smile because Kanao is Happy now.

"Tanjiro please Take care of Kanao okay" Shinobu Said to tanjiro.

"I will Shinobu San" Tanjiro replied

"You too Kanao please make Tanjiro Happy" shinobu said.

"I will Master" Kanao replied.

"Ara...Ara you need to get ready now Tanjiro Oyakata sama needed to talk to you." Shinobu said

"You too kanao there is a lot of work in the butterfly state that you need to attend too" Shinobu added.

they both get ready and go they're place tanjiro Go to ubayashiki state because oyakata wanted to talk to him. And kanao started to work on butterfly state.

**_At the ubayashiki state.._**

**_"_**_oyakata sama.You Called for me?" Tanjiro asked_

_"Yes Tanjiro please take a seat" Oyakata replied then Tanjiro take a seat_

_"Tanjiro I know you defeated the **LOWER MOON 5 FROM NAOTOGMO MOUNTAIN, THE UPPER MOON 3 AND LOWER MOON 1 IN THE INFINITE TRAIN AND THE UPPERMOON 6 ON THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT.**" OYAKATA SAID_

_"Tanjiro I want you to take your father's seat. are you ready to take it?" Oyakata asked_

_"Yes. Oyakata sama" tanjiro replied._

_"Then From Now on You Will Be **The SUN HASHIRA!" **Oyakata declared_

_"Thank you oyakata sama " Tanjiro Said the he leave to tell kanao the Good news._

Tanjiro tell them the Good news and they are all happy for the promotion.

**_THE CROW STARTED TO SPREAD THE NEWS BY THE ORDER OF OYAKATA UBAYASHIKI._**

_THE NEWS OF LOWER MOON 1 AND 5 AND UPPERMOON 6 AND 3 DEFEATED BY THE SUN BREATH USER NAMED KAMADO TANJIRO SPREAD LIKE A WILD FIRE. HE GET A LOT OF RESPECTS FROM THE DEMON SLAYER AND ALSO HASHIRAS BECAUSE OF THIS. _

**_1month since theN_**

**_1Month Later Inosuke, and Zenitsu a is now fully recovered..._**TANJIRO IS RESTING AFTER HIS FIRST MISSION AS A HASHIRA.

A sudden Noise Wake them up from they're sleep

"What the hell is that?!" Inosuke Angrily asked

then a blinding light suddenly boomed in their room and made them scream in pain

"AAAAAAAH!!!" The Three Yelled in unison. After blinded by the light,They were sent to a room with a huge screen and a Man Standing in front

they Saw that Hashiras There and the tsuguko's

"Aaaah!!! What the hell is this place?!Zenitsu yelled

"Kanao your there!" tanjiro then hugged and seat beside kanao the Hashiras though "Wait, Are they together???"

suddenly A voice in the front Echoed in the whole room " Welcome Demon slayers!" The Slayers prepared they're sword but they notice that they are holding A wooden booken.

"The Hell?! Where's my sword?! Iguro said

"Are you a Demon? Show yourself!"Gyoumei yelled

"I'm not a **Demon**! And also, Im a Human like you people. Let me show myself first" A Figure With Black Hair and have a Baby in the back and a Angry face like sanemi Appeard in the Front

" Bring it on! That can't Scare me!! " Genya yelled.

"Hello everyone my name is Oga Tatsumi and this is Baby Bell and Nice to meet you all." Oga said

**_Note.._**

**_Search the name Oga Tatsumj Of anime Beelzebub in Google if. you want to know Who he is._**

"Oga"? Tomioka Repeated

"He is just like a second coming of sanemi With his face like that" Shinobu thought.

"And Oh, Is this your toys?" Oga asked while holding the sword

"Hey! Give it back to us!! Shinobu yelled.

"No ,No, No! I can't because if you will react like that you might destroyed the whole place On what we are Watching today. And I will force myself to erase you on the spot." Oga said coldly

"What do you mean erase us? Who the Heck are you?!! Inosuke Angrily asked

" Let's say that in this world I'm a God" Oga said

"WHAAAAAAT?!!!! Everyone reacted except ubayashiki family.

"But how about Muzan?! That Monster can eat humans Without us? Zenitsu asked

"I have stopped the time in your world so No need to worry" Oga replied

"Well What are we going To watch? It's look like we need to watch it. Uzui asked

"You are about to watch the life of Tanjiro Kamado and how his sister Nezoku becomes a Demon and How He become The Strongest Hashira In he History of Demon Slayer." Oga replied

" So we will watch this boy life and his past then?Let's do this!" Shinobu said

"I can't wait to watch you life Tanjiro." Kanao said while putting her head on tanjiro shoulder while hugging his arm.

"I hope you like it kanao" Tanjiro replied with a Smile.

The two were Cuddling and flirting to each other Like no care in the world they didn't know That Hashiras were watching.

"Hey you two! Stop Flirting!! Oga said.

" We're not!!" the two said in Unison whole lowering they're head due to embrassment.

Everyone just laugh on they're reaction.

"Are they together"? Zenitsu wisspered to Oga.

"You will know soon Boy" Oga replied

"WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT WE WILL WATCH THIS BOY LIFE ON HOW HE BECOME THE STRONG HASHIRA??! SANEMI ASKED

"Yea, So stop shouting at me!" Oga Replied

"How strong is this brat Really" Sanemi agrily said.

" SANEMI Calm down if you want to know Then just sit there and watch." Oyakata Said

"Hai oyakata sama" Sanemi replied.

"Bit since you didn't know muzan yet there is a possibility that you will see his real identity here soon." Oga added

"Let's start This I want to see this freaking face and scarhead life in here." Tokito Said

"okay. Take a seat with this Cinema chair and enjoy the show." Oga Said

"What with this Chairs? It feels so Comfy here! Tokitou said.

Every one took they're seats and waited for the show to start. Oga offered them Snacks and some Beverages for them to enjoy

When they will start watching Oga said " Didn't you notice something on some people in here?" Oga asked.

Then the Hashiras See Oyakata with his disease gone.

"Oyakata sama your disease is gone" Gyoumie yelled

Zenitsu saw Nezoku too in her Human Form.

"NEZOOOKUUUUU!!!!" Zenitsu echoed and he approched Nezoku to hug her but was kicked by Tanjiro.

"Give her some space MONITSU! you should never approched her without Tanjiro's permission." Inosuke Exclaimed

" Ohhh Sorry. But Your So Cuuuuteeeeee!!!!!"Zenitsu replied and Nezoku smiled at him this made zenitsu Happy and pads out due to happiness.

"What a Pretty Sister you have there Tanjiro" Kanroji said.

"Thank you kanroji San" Tanjiro replied with a smile.

"Nezoku your so Pretty" kanao asked.

"you too kanao, Please take care of my brother ok" Nezoku Replied And made kanao blush.

"I will Nezoku" Kanao said.

"uhmm Tatsumi San is Nezoku Already cured"?

Tanjiro asked.

"And Does oyakata sama disease is gone too when we return to the world". Rengoku Added

" sadly no They are only cured in this world. when you go back to. your world they're disease will come back to them". Oga Tatsumi Replied

"Aww Come-on" Everyone thought except oyakata and Nezoku who just Chuckeled.

"It's ok I'm Happy that I have tasted this for a while. Even if it is in a short period of time." Oyakata said.

" Me too. As Far a long as I am a human again. and I'm with Tanjiro." Nezoku Added

"Her voice is so smooth"! Everyone thought.

"Well Thank you for that. Are you ready to watch then? Oga asked.

"Yeah!! everyone Replied.

"OKAY Here We Go! Oga replied and he snapped his finger to start the show.

**_NOTE:_**

**_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE FOLLOW SO THAT YOU CAN BE UPDATED ON MY FUTURE POST HERE._**

**_TO BE CONTINUEEE ..._**


	2. Chapter 2 Cruelty

"Okay, Here we go!Tatsumi replied and he snapped his finger to start the show.

**The scene now focused to a person view as it embrace the snow raining and it's path covered with snow and some trees around it. The scene now Changed to tanjiro carrying Nezoku behind her with some blodd on her head as he walks on path slowly because of Nezoku and the snow that make him slow.**

"What happen to them?"Kanroji asked

"i think something bad happend,I wonder what could've be" Iguro replied.

**_one day ago..._**

**_"_****Tanjiro come here" My Mother said.**

**She continue saying "Your face is pitch black, You dont have to go. Its snowing and its very dangerous.**

"What a caring Mother." Urokodaki said.

"I know Me and Nezoku and our sibling really love him as well." Tanjiro replied.

"That girl is pretty just like Nezoku" Zenitsu Muttered.

"Whats her name?" Zenitsu asked.

"Kamado Kei, Why do you asked?" Nezoku said.

"Your both too cute like Mother like daughter ahhahahahah" Zenitsu said.

"Thank You Zenitsu kun" Nezoku said with a Gentle and sweet smile this mad Zenitsu Blush.

"Kamado Kei eh i see so Thats tanjuro's wife so thats means Tanjiro is the son of Tanjiro kamado the Sun breath user" Iguro though.

"Iguro san why are you spacing out"? mitsuri asked.

"Nothing" Iguro said.

"okay" Mitsuri replied.

**I reply to her, "I want us to have a great New Year feast, So I'll sell as much charcoal as i can. Even if it's just a little.**

"What a Good child" Oyakata said.

"Yeah he really is kind but i wonder why he is the one who is working not his father?" Tokito said.

**Don't Worry About me Kaa-san, I learn some breathing technique from my Tou-san Before he passed away. It keep my body warm and i can keep going on forever.**

"I think your question has been answered Tokito" Shinobu said.

"yeah" Tokito replied.

"Breathing Technique"? Kanao asked.

"Wait! Tanjiro You beat An Uppermoon and lower moon but we didnt know what kind of Breathstyle yours using. Can you tell us what is your breathstyle?." Gyoumei asked the all pillars agreed cuz even them don't know what is it.

"Ehem, Please not spoil anything if you want to know it then Watch this boy life Got that?" Tatsumi Said.

"Hai Tatsumi Sama" they all said in Unison.

**She says, "Thank you" With a gentle voice, Suddenly my siblings run toward me and my yungest brother says. "Tanjiro! are you going to town today?"**

**My youngest sister also says, " I Want to go too!".**

**My Kaa-san Say's "No You guy's Can't go. You can't walk as fast as tanjiro.**

"Kid's really like to go with their elders just for fun" Tomioka said.

' No Not really For fun but to learn more about tanjiro." Rengoku said.

"Those little kid's Are so Cute, I wonder i tomioka Want to have a baby with me" Shinobu thought while blushing

" What are you thinking kocho"? Giyuu said.

"No--Nothing" Shinobu Replied.

Giyuu just give her a smirk.

the others who saw this thought "Giyuu is so Dense"

**I say to my Eldest Younger brother " Takeo i want you to cut a little woods today, okay?**

**He replies, "I will but i was hoping that we could do that together."**

**Tanjiro rub Takeo's Head.**

**"What's with that all of a sudden?" Takeo surprisingly asked.**

Everyone giggled at takeo's Reaction On tanjiro did to him.

" He does not wanted to be treated young anymore I think" Oyakata said.

" True" Uzui said.

**"Hey your blushing Takeo!" Shigeru teased.**

**" I said Cut it out!" Takeo yelled.**

" Hahaha He doesn't want to be Embrassed". Zenitsu said.

"Beacuse he act's like the second eldest in our family so that he does not want to be treated like a baby." Tanjiro Replied.

" I hope I have A siblings too" Zenitsu Said.

" Hey i can be your brother THE GREAT INOSUKE!!!, And yoi will be ny pawn Hahaha"Inosuke exclaimed

" Hell no! " Zenitsu said.

**"Be Carefull! Hurry back ok!!" I wave my Hand to them and walk down the hill. Before i could walk i saw Nezoku. She Greeted me " Tanjiro!".**

**I greeted her back, " Nezoku!"**

" So pretty!" Everyone thought.

" CCUUUUUUTEEEEEE!!!! NEEEZOOOKUUU CHAAANN!!!" ZENITSU YELLED. while Hugging Nezoku arm.

Everyone Giggled on what zenitsu did and nezoku blush too hard. Tanjiro just give them a smirk.

**She say's, " I was putting Rokuta to sleep but i hears all the commotions. They've Been so lonely since tou-san died so they're always clinging to you". See you later I smile at her and start walk down the hill.**

**"**How did your father died Tanjiro? Its okay if you don't want to answer i understand" Kanao asked shylyl.

" He died because of his disease" Tanjiro sadly said.

" Sorry" Kanao Replied while Hugging tanjiro's arm and squeezing his hand They both have a blush on their faces.

"They're cute right Tomioka san" Shinobu said as she started clinging into Giyuu's arm.

"Yeah i guess" Tomioka replied while smiling. That smile made shinobu heart beat faster.

**Our Life isn't easy but were happy. But life is like a weather. It always changing. It won't be easy and the snow won't always keep falling. When Happiness End's There's always a smell of blood in the air.**

"So it's really is Tanjiro's life eh" Gyoumei said.

"I wanna know more about Tanjiro so I better watch this" Kanao Thought.

**When i arrived at the town i got greeted by the folks there. " oh Tanjiro! You came down the mountain on a day like today? You work so hard".**

**Some other folks say's Thank's For fixing my shouji door the other day! Hey sell me some coal."**

"Since dad passed away. Big brother is workinworking hard to sustained our needs" Nezoku said.

"And also he is well known on thats town as usual. What a great kid!! Gyoumie added.

" What a Hard worker child You will be A good Husband in the future tanjiro! Right kanao!?" shinobu said , Tanjiro and kanao both blush.

**Suddenly one of the folks run toward me and shows me a vroken plate. Aaaah! Tanjiro your just in time! Help me smell it!! she say's I broke the plate. I smell the dishes and i smell a cat and said " I smell a Cat".**

**His mother say's " A Cat? Oh dear."**

**He say's "see i told you it wasn't me!"**

"What?! You can recognized the one who broke the plate by smelling it?!". Sanemi said in shock.

"yeah thank's to my sensitive sense of smell i can smell anything even Human Emotions also they're heart" Tanjiro said.

Suddenly shinobu Said "Tanjiro Can you smell if Giyu loves me"

"Ohhh uhmm Sorry it's not my place to tell" Tanjiro said. he knows that giyuu loves shinobu but can't Confess because Of fear of being Rejected.

"Oww come on" Shinobu stood up and go near tanjiro and wisspered something " Can you wisspered it to me " Did giyu love me tanjiro san" Shinobu asked.

"Well Yes but he is scared of Rejection cuz You hate his Attitude and alwus bully him" Tanjiro Wisspered back to shinobu.

this made Shinobu blush really hard and say's " Thank you" then go back to her sit and start clinging to giyu arm again.

**There is also folk say's Tanjiro! Will you help me carry some bundles?! After finishing the folks. I wave goodbye to them and walk back to the mountain. While i was walking , i think muself " It's getting late! Suddenly i heard a voice behind me. Hey! Tanjiro! you aren't ****going back up to the mountain are you?" I turn around and old man saburo calling me. He continue saying. " It's dangerous"**

"yeah true every night Demons are always lurking around To find a prey" Oyakata said

**I reply "I've got a good nose for troubles, I'll be fine".**

" Sense of smell is not enough to protect you from demons" Tatsumi said.

**He say's " You can stay here. Please . It's alright you are welcome here.**

**I say "But I'll be fine. I can walk up the mountain without being tired. I use some special breayhing technique.**

" Im always wondering what's This kid Breathing Technique." Shinobu said.

"And also stronger than our breathstyle!!" Sanemi angrily replied.

" Children if you wanted to know let's watch it" Oyakata said and the pillars just nodded.

**He say's " You don't want to run into some demons are you?" With a serious face. I have no choice but to stay in his house for a night. He prepares a dinner for me and explain to me about demons. " For age's man eating demon have roamed these woods after dark, So you shouldn't walk around at night. Eat Then sleep you can get up and get home early tomorrow."**

"Who is that old man" Inosuke asked

"That"s Gandad saburo" Nezoku replied.

**I reply, " But can't demons come inside houses?"**

**He answers, " Yes. They can"**

**I ask "then why don't they eat everyone ?"**

**HE SAYS,"Because demon slayers cut them down for ages." When i finished listening i drifted to sleep while thingking, " Old man saburo live's alone because he lost his family. He must be lonely. Next time i will bring my Little brothers here."**

**"**Those demons They always killing people if i see

them I will surely kill them" Sanemi thought.

**_THE NEXT MORNING..._**

**I woke up and began to set off back home. I waved a goodbye to old man saburo before i leave. When happiness end, There's always the smell of blood in the air. When i arrived home i drip my basket and i freezed in shock. I saw Nezoku Laying on the snow cover in a pool of blood while hugging Rokuta. I quicly went to them, " what the... ? Agh!! What happen?!.**

The Hashiras cleched they're Fist after seeing this.

"Im sorry if i didn't arrived earlier Tanjiro." Tomioka apologized.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway." Tanjiro replied.

Kanao just conforted tanjiro because he saw tanjiro a bit too sad.

" We won't let this happent to anyone again!" Oyakata Said.

"Hai! Oyakata sama!" The hashira replied

**I almost break out in tears but suddenly i felt Nezoku's weak pulse. i quicly carry her down the mountain to seek a doctor. How did this happen? A Bear? Maybe a Bear to hungry to Hibernate? Keep going! Move your feet Faster!!. Use the breathing technique that tou-san Though me.**

**"**If your up with a bear you can escape But if a demon There's no more," Gyoumei said.

"Breathing technique i wonder what is that"? Iguro Said.

**It's still a long way to town. I Wont let you die. i have to save.**

"Nezokuu" Zenisu cried.

**Suddenly i felt movement at my back. I turn my head around and saw Nezoku reaise her back.**

**" **Yeah his alive" zenitsu yelled and hug nezoku.

**She suddenly let out a grar. She trashes around a bit and make me slip. We fall down a short cliff.**

"Tanjiro"! Everyone yelled.

**I landed on my back but the snow cushion my landing. I quicly sit up and call her name, ' Nezoku! " I looked around mu sorrounding and notice Nezoku is standing up.**

**I quicly went over to her and say ", Nezoku! are you alright? You shouldn't be up! Let me carry you into town! I grab her shoulder and suddenly she look up. I was shocked to see her feature had change. Her Black hair fade to orange near the bottom. Her Eyes is bright pink with ...**

" Such a beauty was destroyed by Muzan's power." That guy Oyakata said while clenching hos fist Lowly.

"I will beat the crap out of him on ehat he did to my NEZUKO CHAN!" Zenitsu yelled

" That's Right Monitsu let's show them thr power Of GONPACHIRO SQUAD!!! HAHAHA" Inosuke Exclaimed.

"Wait,Gonpachiro squad what's that?" Tokito said

oyakata just smiled.

"It's the squad of the 3 idiot there" Sanemi said while pointing his finger on tanjiro, zenitsu and inosuke.

**She suddenlu grab me with strong grip and lunched toward me. I quicly grab my axe from my axe sheat and put the axe handle on her mouth. She kept biting the handle she wont budge an inch. I keep resisting her, It was like she want to bite me.**

"Waaaaahh Nezoku almost bite tanjiro"! Zenitsu yelled.

" But i know Nezoku wouldn't do that" Right? inosuke added

"yeah" tanjiro replied.

**I though of old man saburo said, " A Man eating demon! No That's impossible. Nezoku has been human since the day she was born but this Nezoku smell of blood and death. But nezoku couldn't done that. I found her fallen over rokuta , Like she was protecting him. She didn't have any blood on her mouth or hands ."**

**Suddenly She grews bigger. she's getting stronger. I use a breathing technique to increased my strength and resist her.**

**While i was safely asleep in town something horrible happened to my family. How they must suffered and i wasn't there to help them. I have to save Nezoku if i can ! I shouted at her, " Dont turn into a demon! You can do iit! While looing at her with my teary eyes****. She start to cry and i felt relieved that she is calm.**

"Tanjiro does really have a pure soul eh" shinobu said

"and also, He managed to resist nezoku',s Evolving body. What a Flamboyant kid! "Uzui added.

"I'm sorry if I almost killed you!" nezoku said.

"it's okay, atleast now your fine and can control your power" Tanjiro replied.

"what a lovely siblings!" kanroji Exclaimed.

**Suddenly I saw a man Holding a katana appear behind Nezoku. He gonna Slice her!. I breath in air and make my blood flow faster. I quickly hold Nezoku and jump a great distant. the man was shocked that I jump that far.**

The pillars were shocked

" wa-wait di he just jump that far?!" Iguro Asked.

"I think yes" Knaroji replied

"Tanjiro do you have a demon Slayer in your family?" Shinobu asked.

" Our family is a coal burner so I think no" Tanjiro replied.

"Then how did you jump that far"? Gyoumei said.

" Children don't asked any questions if you want to know then watch and learn" Oyakata said and the pillars nodded.

**I think, "Who is that? He is holding a katana".**

**The man says " Why do you protect her?" with a expressionless face.**

"Just like a usual always a stoic face " Shinobu said.

"Did you say something?" Giyuu asked.

" Ohh nothing" shinobu replied giyu just let him out of the hook.

**I say, "S-sister, She's my little sister!" He looked at me with a confused expression and suddenly Nezoku thrashes around wildly while letting a grar.**

**He respond, "That's you little sister?" He quickly dash toward us and I pull Nezoku down to protect him. When I'm down I notice Nezoku is gone. I looked up and saw she is captured by the man. She keep thrashing wildly but failed to escape the man's grip. I shout her name "Nezoku!" While standing up quickly.**

"We consider all demons as enemies and if there"s a chance, we kill them instantly". Tomioka said.

"Even no one likes you you are making me like you tomioka San" shinobu said.

"If you don't shut up I'll kiss you" Giyuu wisppered to shinobu ear and made shinobu face turn really red.

**He say's, "Don't move!**

**I stop and say panicky, "Wait! She hasn't killed anyone!.**

**He respond, "killing demons is my job so I'll take you sister head too".**

**I say, "there was a scent at my house from someone I've never smelled before. That must be the one who killed my family not Nezoku! I don't know what's making her like that but"..**

**He reply, "That's easy demon blood got in her wound, so she transformed into a demon , That's how man eating demon produce.**

"I think Muzan is the one who killed your family Tanjiro" oyakata said.

"But how can you say that oyakata sama?" Gyoumei asked.

"Why Nezoku didn't turn into a demon that we use to kill? there must be something special on Nezoku and maybe, Muzan did this to her." oyakata replied.

"I see. Luckily he and I didn't fight or else I can kill him instantly". Giyu said.

"Do you think your Flamboyance can defeat muzan? Get some rest giyu! You are only daydreaming On defeating him that easily!" Uzui exclaimed.

"Do you challenge me?" Tomioka asked.

"Oh? Really?" Uzui asked as he stood up.

"Enough" Oga roared at the two.

"I apologize"! Bother of the said in unison.

**I quickly countered him, " Nezoku would never eat anyone!**

**He respond, "A minute ago she almost ate you"**

**I say, " No! Im sure she knows who I am now! I won't let her hurt anyone! I'll also find a way to cure her! I'll make her Human again!.**

"How do you know that Nezoku can turn back into human"? Iguro asked.

"It's because of his love on her, iguro,he know that Nezoku is so precious in his life so the possibility of turning him back to human is not impossible for him" oyakata said.

"I see, Lucky you, you got a a nice and loving brother" iguro said.

"Thank you"! NEZOKU replied with a smile, Iguro blush at Nezoku smile.

**He says, "A human that become a demon cannot be cured!"**

**I reply,"I'll find a way! I swear! Please don't kill her! I also find the one who killed my family. I'll do all that so ... Sooo ..with a. Teary voice. He raise his katana and gonna cut Nezoku head. He stabbed Nezoku on shoulder.**

"WAAAAAHH!! NEZOOKUU CHAAAN! TANJIRO SAVE HER!!" ZENITSU YELLED

" I WILL KILL YOU NOW YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS NEZOKU!! ZENITSU SAID IN ANGER WHILE FORMING A LIGHTING IN HIS BODY.

"HEY MONTISU HIS A PILLAR YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" INOSUKE EXCLAIMED

" I DONT CARE HE HURT NEZUKO I WILL BEAT HIM UNTIL HE CANT MOVE!" ZENITSU SAID THEN RUN TO TOMIOKA HOLDING HIS WOODEN BOOKEN TO BEAT GIYU BUT STOPPED BY INOSUKE WHO CHOP HIM ON THE NECK.

"I'M SORRY" TOMIOKA APOLOGIZE.

"NO!! COMMIT SEIZA! , SLIT YOUR OWN BELLY! I CANT FORGIVE YOU!! ZENITSU SHOUT.

"ZENITSU CALM DOWN" PLEASE STOP!! NEZOKU SHOUTED.THEN ZENITSU BEGAN to calm down.

"Hai Nezoku Chan" zenitsu said and sit beside Nezoku.

"He really love Nezoku ehh" shinobu said and the others agreed with this.

**I shout at him, "Stop! I can't lose Nezoku too. I quickly grab my axe and rush at him to cut him down but he kick me. I was pushed back several feet but I'm still standing.**

"A straight forward attack,Giyu will not fall for that" iguro said.

"Just shut up and stop talking" giyu said and the pillars began to shut up.

I **Calm down for a while and Rethink of my tou-san teachings. "TANJIRO ALWAYS STAY CALM WHEN FACING AN ENEMY".**

"Who is that Kontaro?" Inosuke asked.

"That's my father" tanjiro replied.

"He looks old" zenitsu said and got a slap from Nezoku and he began to apologize.

**Use the breathing technique that I taught you to defend yourself and you family.**

"It's here the one that iguro is waiting for!" Kanroji yelled.

"I want to know what breathing technique is it" iguro said.

**I harden my eyes and take in deep breath. I let out a hiss sound and rush toward him in a burst of speed**

**"**AAAAHH Is he even not a demon Slayer that time he's fast faster than me!!! Inosuke yelled.

"This is to embrassing" giyu said and the Hashiras heard it.

**I hold my axe with two hand and yell**

**"TOTAL CONCENTRATION SUN BREATH!! FIRST FORM SUN WALTZ!!**

"WHAAAT!" ALL OF THEM SHOUTED.

"A KID THAT KNOW A TOTAL CONCENTRATION?" IGURO SAID.

"WHO IS THIS KID REALLY!?" SANEMI ANGRILY SAID.

"CHILDREN CALM DOWN JUST WATCH OK" OYAKATA SAID.

"HAI! THE PILLARS SAID.

**My axe was set in blaze and I slashed him. He quickly blocks my axe with his katana but I cut through his katana. His katana was cut in half.**

**The hashiras, tsuguko's, swordsmith and other people there has a jaw dropped in the floorexcept giyu and tanjiro who already know it.**

"I-is that even possible?!" Zenitsu asked.

"He only used a Rusty axe against a katana but cut it in half!" Uzui shouted.

"And also what is that Breathing Technique?" Tokito asked.

"I hear that it's a Sun breath" kanroji replied.

"Hey kid who taught you a breathing technique?" SANEMI asked.

"My father taught that to me" Tanjiro replied.

"So this is why Giyu said it's embrassing, Hahaha, His katana was cut in half with a Rusty axe. A pillar was defeated by a kid!" Uzui mocked him.

"Are you Mocking me!!" Giyu angrily said while standing up.

"Oh? Really? " Uzui asked as he stood up too.

"Giyu calm down!" Shinobu shouted but giyu didn't mind her.

When they will attack each other Tatsumi began to rush and beat the crap out of the two of them, both of them is now bloody and fall down unconscious.

The pillars thought "too strong" while shivering in fear.

"If you want to fight I'll be your opponent!!" Tatsumi exclaimed

"Babubabauah" baby Bel is only cheering.

Shinobu and his tsuguko's began treating they're wounds while continuing to watch Tanjiro's life.

**With a fast movement I quickly grab Nezoku and hold her bridal style. I keep further than last time and land safely on the snow. I turn around facing the man while holding my axe. I stared at him with my calm eyes while holding my position.**

I say to him, "If you come closer to my Sister I will cut you down!.

"WOAAH! tanjiro I didn't know your that strong" Zenitsu said.

Kanao thought and cried a bit "Tanjiro is really strong and I'm only weak did I really deserve him?

"Kanao is something wrong"? Tanjiro asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing" kanao replied.

"Okay" tanjiro said and he thought "I can smell curiousity On kanao". Tanjiro just comforted her.

"That kid I want to fight him!" SANEMI said.

"Your only dreaming on beating that boy, He is strong now and also he already beat you a month ago when you stab his sister" tokito Said.

"Wait!WHATT!! Someone stab Nezoku again! Zenitsu yelled.

"Stop"!! Oyakata shouted

"We're sorry oyakata sama" They both apologize.

**What the! How can he use Breath style? He is not trained by a hashira yet he cut my blade with a Rusty axe. He might be as strong as pillar. His demeanor suddenly change from panicked to calm. Probably one of his family is a demon Slayer.**

**. I also notice that demon was hugging her brother from behind. She did not eat him. I also never heard of that breath style before. I look at them and think for a while. This is my first time seeing a demon not attacking human. These sibilings might be special. They might stop the man and end all demons's existence. I say to them, 'I won't kill your sister. Go see an old man names Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri. Tell him that Giyu Tomioka sent you. He will make you a full fledge demon slayer. Your sister should be fine because the sun isn't out today but don't let her into direct sunlight.' After that, I toss a bamboo mouth guard to him, 'Use this to put on her mouth.' I quickly leave them be.**

"Hey Flamboyant kid! What is the Sun breath i never heard of it" Uzui asked.

" Stop spoilers" Tatsumi shouted.

"So giyu let a demon escape if the other pillar know this he will be punish earlier". Tokito Said.

"Those sibling are special, I know that they can beat Muzan." Tomioka said.

"You truly trust them eh tomioka San" shinobu said while clinging to giyu's arm.

" Off course " Giyuu then wisspered something to shinobu that made her blush " KOCHO I thought you are going to shut up.

" Ehh! Anom..Uh..mm" Shinobu didn't finish when she felt a giyu's lips in her. Shinobu face become really red like a tomato.

"The next time you didn't shut up I will kiss your tongue ,Neck Or any part of your body" Giyuu wisspered to shinobu that made her blush.

**(Tanjiro's POV)**

**Whew, he left. I grab the mouth guard and put on Nezuko's mouth. Me and Nezuko quickly went back home and bury all my family corpses. I pray for them to be fine in heaven. I grab my sister hand and lead her down mountain to search for the old man that Giyu mentioned while looking back at my family grave with a sad face. My road gonna be very hard to walk but as long as I have Nezuko, I can overcome any obstacles.**

"Woah! episode 1?" Uzui asked.

"Cruelty? Well i consider this one as the best title for what we have sew for today." Oyakata said.


	3. chapter 3 OP

"I also made a music video for that, do you guys wanted to watch it". Tatsumi asked.

"Offcourse we wanted to watch it" oyakata said then tatsumi sbapped his fingers to start the show.

**THe screen started to play the video song of the opening of the demon Slayer. The scene shows Tanjiro walking in the middle of a strong snow and changed as it focused now on his face and looked away as the title of "Demon Slayer" appeared beside his face.**

"Nice music!" Uzui exclaimed.

"What is this"? " Gyoumei asked.

"Demon Slayer?" shinobu said.

"A music video to be played before the show start" Tatsumi replied.

"And also, it can be seen here who are the characters involved in the show" Tatsumi added.

"WOW!" Tokito Said.

**THE screen show as tanjiro is training like hell and UROKODAKI appearance for the first time. Tanjiro can be seen in Dark forest as the appearance of Sabito and Makomo appeared to as well.**

"Who are those two?" Shinobu asked as Tomioka started to cry a little, she saw this so she comforted him.

"THAT GIRL SHES SO CUTE!!" ZENITSU YELLED

"All girls for you are cute idiot", Inosuke said.

**The scene now change to Zenitsu being chased by Inosuke around Tanjiro and Nezoku as Inosuke finally captured Zenitsu.**

"Hahaha!Take that you minxefreak!" Inosuke Exclaimed.

"Please, Don't show it to me again" Zenitsu said and the others just laughed on him.

**The scene shown the appearance of Kanao, Genya and tamayo and her assistant Yushiro.**

"Miss tamayo and Yushiro too" Nezoku exclaimed.

"Look kanao! Your there as well" shinobu said Kanao as just nodded and smiled.

"Your beautiful in there kanao" tanjiro said.

"Th-thank you" kanao replied with a blush..

"You look like a monster, Genya!" SANEMI exclaimed.

"TCH!" Genya muttered.

**The scene changed to Nezoku with her family. The scene also shown Muzan sideway on the screen**

"Muzan" oyakata thought.

"Who is that guy with the hat?" Rengoku asked

"You will know soon" oyakata replied.

"Is he an ally" everyone thought.

**The scene now Returned to Nezoku standing alongside with Tanjiro as Tanjiro used his Sun breathing form against two demons with the tsuzumi whom he face before was shown.**

**The scene changed to oyakata who is sitting on his home and the Hashiras too appeared as giyu face is only the first one to be seen.**

"Hey our face is Black on that. Why is that?" Kanroji asked.

"Tanjiro didn't met you yet at that time so I decided not to show your face" Oga replied

"I see" kanroji replied

"Giyu is the first one you met, Tanjiro your lucky you met a forgiving one" Oyakata said.

**The scene now changed to Tanjiro and Inosuke sorrounded by Rui's allies.**

"Who are those? They're strong" kanao asked.

"That's the Dem of Naotogomo Mountain" Giyuu replied.

"But that demon standing on the thread up there seems strong and also I didn't see him on our Rescued area." Shinobu said.

**As Inosuke jumped high slashed his sword. Zenitsu appeared in front of Nezoku while sleeping and slashes his sword with thunder on it.**

"That's is such strong form you have there zenitsu" Oyakata replied

"Y-yeah. Thank you so much" Zenitsu replied.

**A Dragoon is formed on Tanjiro's breath as he uses his Sun God Form on an enemy.**

"Tanjiro is so scary" zenisu said.

**AND the scene now ended to a scene where**

**UPPERMOON 1 On the right side and Tanjiro kamado on the left side.**

**Both of them Staring at each other with they're Red eyes like a Demon, Both a Red crimson sword and Red Demon crest. Both were calm but They were unleashing a heavy pressure that even a hashira couldn't handle.**

**Then they attack each other with a calm face head on then the screen turned off..**

When the scene ended all of them is sweating too hard and trembling in fear because of Uppermoon 1 and tanjiro power.

"Wh-what happen? they're so scary" tokito Said.

"Who are the demon on the Left side he seems strong"! Inosuke yelled.

"Wa-wait is that demon an uppermoon1? I see the kanji of 1 on his eye!!" SANEMI yelled.

" I say tanjiro too I think he is the one fighting that Uppermoon 1 demon" Oyakata said.

"Can k asked a question Tatsumi sama" shinobu asked sweetly that made giyu jealous.

"Su-sure you can, wh-what is it" Tatsumi stuttered while blushing.

"I wonder What is the tattoo in Tanjiro's fore head and also how strong is he and what's what that Sun and moon drawing on there side"? Shinobu asked

"Ohh i think I can give you a little spoil dou you want too" Tatsumi asked.

"Offcouse" they all yelled. Except tanjiro.

"OKAY LISTEN CAREFULL THE SUN DRAWING MEANS THE SUN BREATH USER AND MOON DRAWING IS THE MOON BREATH USER . TATSUMI SAID.

"ONLY SUN CAN DEFEAT THE MOON AND MOON CAN DEFEAT THE SUN, THAT TATOO ON THEYRE FORHEAD IS NOT A TATOO IT'S A DEMON CREST" TATSUMI ADDED.

"WHATS A DEMON CREST?!!"

"A demon crest it can increase one's ability to a Godly level but it's hard to get you need to train hard until death and also it's have a side effect ones you get the mark you will die in age of 25" Tatsumi said coldly.

"WHAAAAAAT!!" THEY ALL YELLED EXCEPT TANJIRO.

"THEN THAT MEANS TANJIRO WILL DIE! THATS NOT TRUE!!! ZENITSU YELLED AL ALL OF HIS FRIEND STARTED TO CRY.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP CRYING,He WILL NOT DIE BECAUSE THIS MARK because that's the Original mark that can help other people to manifest they're mark!" Tatsumi yelled.

All of them sight In relief, kanao then hugged tanjiro because she's too worried that he will die because of the mark " Kanao don't worry I will not leave you"

Kanao cried quietly on tanjiros chest.

"So that means Tanjiro can help us to have those mark right"? SANEMI asked

"Yes he can also give it to you if he wanted" Tatsumi said.

"Okay!Hey kid! Give me demon crest mark so that I can easily beat muxan!" SANEMI yelled

"No! If you want this then train harder" Tanjiro said with cold voice

" I think that mark Can help us to beat muzan" Gyoumei said.

"Calm down children, To get that mark you need to work for it" Oyakata said.

"Hai. Oyakata sama" They all replied in unison


	4. chapter 4 Our Mistake

"How do you feel everyone, especially the cured one's?" Oga asked.

"we were good as new,thang you for giving us a chance to be back in full health even if it is in a short period of time" Oyakata replied.

"well i got a question" Rengoku Said.

"Go On what is it?"Tatsumi asked.

"Did we defeat Muzan in the future" Rengoku asked his questions get the attention of everyone in the room.

"ok this is the last spoil that i will give you ok?" Tatsumi said.

"fine with me" giyu said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"well i dont know how you will react about this but, If you want this dont blame me ok?" tatsumi said.

"Can you just tell us if we defeat muzan or not!! Sanemi yelled.

"ok fine, All of you died, i mean the pillars were dead only 7 slayers were left alive" Tatsumi replied sadly.

when the pillars heard this some of them clenched they're fist and the tsugukos. are crying especially Zenitsu cuz he thought Nezoko died.

"Bu-But Ho-How???" sanemi Asked while crying a little.

" wa-wait who were left alive?" Shinobu asked

"Zenitsu,inosuke,Nezoku, kanao, aoi ,Kiriya But the six of them is in the brink of death.

"so kiriya get my position" oyakata thought.

"You said seven is left alive then who is the last one" Gyoumei asked.

"Tanjiro hes alive and he is in a good shape" Tatsumi said.

"Wait can we Watch the scene when the demon slayer lost against demons?" Oyakata said.

"ok" please dont react ok" tatsumi said.

"Hai Tatsumo sama" Everyone replied in unison.

**The scene change were Tanjiro and Oyakata is Arguing on something.**

**"Tanjiro you are the Sun Hashira, I want you to lead all the pillars to victory!" Oyakata exclaimed.**

**"Im sorry oyakata sama but i can't" Tanjiro replied.**

**" why? the pillars are strong enough to defeat a demons we can declare a war on Muzan now!" oyakata said.**

**" i said i won't , The pillars are not ready For now for that kind of battle they will only Become foods for demons" Tanjiro replied.**

"WHATT! THAT TANJIRO GUY DOESN'T TRUST OUR STRENGTH!!" Sanemi yelled.

"Hey Tanjiro are you Underestimating us!?" Uzui said.

"Can you all shut up!" TATSUMI yelled. then everyone began to shut up.

**"They are ready, Dont you trust them? are you underestimating them?!" oyakata yelled.**

"oyakata is really angry here" Tokitou said. and everyone nodded.

**" im not understimating theyre strength, i trust that them but..." Tanjiro said.**

**"what tell me!? what is it!?" oyakata shouted.**

**"they cant stand a chance against the member of 15demon generals, i know that you know theyre strength the 15 of them have 70% of Muzans Power,speed, and strength and have 6 to 8 blood demon art each of them." Tanjiro replied.**

**"** whattttt!!! al of then yelled."

"there are demons stronger than the 12kizuki?"sanemi asked.

"yes there is it" Tatsumi said.

**"Thats why i want you to fight the 15 of them all at once while the pillars and demon slayer is advancing forward to muzans fortress" Oyakata said.**

**"**wait thats a suicide" Kanao said loudly that xan be heard in whole room.

" yeah it is and can tanjiro handle all of them at once!" zenitsuuu yelled.

"QUIET!" TATSUMI YELLED.

**" The pillars can't defeat an uppermoon i know they will only be killed." Tanjiro said coldly that make Oyakata tremble in fear.**

**" shut up you will follow my orders no matter what!!" Oyakata yelled.**

**" Ok fine' Just dont blame me if we lost this battle" tanjiro said then disappear in a burst of flames**

"Whats that a flame?" Inosuke asked.

"yeah i think so, how strong is this kid really" everone though.

**"Oyakata is making no sense, declaring a war with demons head on, is he Insane No! He is Absolutely INSANE!, i know that we cant win it with our current strength, He is understimiting the power of Uppermoons" tanjiro though In anger.**

**"if they want to die then so be it, i will only do my job, fight the 15 generals" Tanjiro thought.**

"Hey you kiddo!!! dont insult oyakata!!" Sanemi yelled.

" Can you all shut up or else i will turn off the video" Tataumi said coldy end everyone just nodded.

**3weeks later...**

**"tanjiro take care" kanao cried on tanjiro chest because she know that its a suicide mission.**

**", i promise i make it out alive" tanjiro planted a kiss on kanao lips and he vanish in thin air.**

"theyre so sweet" Kanroji said loudly and the 2 of them blushed.

" You luvky bastard!"" Zenitsu thought.

**time skip 5 hours later.**

the pillars saw all of them died in battle and lost some get escape but a lot of damage in theyre body have. they all cried.

**tanjiro is fighting the 15 demon generals all at onece theyre a lot of mountains has been destroyed because of theyre battle when suddenly they all stop and sense something.**

**Tanjiro widened his eyes when he sense that there were no demon slayer is alive.**

**"pathetic! I already warned you oyakata." Tanjiro though.**

**the 15 demon generals is only staring at him then they talk. "You have Lost Kamado!" tanjiro stared at them then replied. "yeah we lost but remember this as long as im alive you cant guarantee Your safety" tanjiro said coldly then he vanish in thin air.**

**"** what the we lost" oyakata said..

" Now oyakata, you know whats your mistake Right?" Tatsumi asked coldly.

" YE-YEAH" Im- sorry i make a mistake" Oyakata apologize.

" its ok oyakata sama we dont blame you were too weak" tokito said.

" No! its my fault im the one who made that decision"Oyakata said.

"its ok we wont let that thing happen"shinobu said.

" offcourse" rengoku added.

"now we know our mistake then we can change it right?" kanroji said loudly.

" Hell yeah" Genya Exclaimed.

"So tanjiro is really strong he can handle the genrals all at onces even he know that it have 70% of Muzans blood. while we lost to an uppermoon that have only 30% of muzan blood" aoi Said.

" yeah, now i want to watch his whole life so that i can know what he did on how he become strong like that" Iguro Said and get a node from everyone.

"ok now we are done on watching the future shall we start the next episode of tanjiro life?" Tatsumi said.

" Hai, Tatsumi sama" they all replied in unison.

**Hello guys please vote and comment i want to know if you like it or not please give me some reviews.**

**see you on next chapter.,...**


	5. KIMETSU LIFE

KIMETSU LIFE texting story will be released today,

Marchc28,2020 3:00pm

Plot:

WHAT IF TANJIRO IS A DEMON?

WHAT IF NEZUKO WAS A DEMON SLAYER?

WHAT IF TANJIRO CAN CONTROL HIS SELF, VAN TALK AND FIGHT BUT WEAR A MASK TO HIDE IT?

WHAT IF TANJIRO MEET A CERTAIN GIRL?

Let's watch they're story together

I hope you like it guys , like the way you like my Kimetsu High

Kimetsu high SEASON 2 release

-APRIL 18 , 2020

NOTE: IF the metro Manila quarantine will not extend I'll upload on April 18, but if not then ... Let's just put it on Hiatus(temporary pause)

This is where I'll post it

https/youtu.be/1psAJsEs7oE

If you can't tap the link you can look at my Post in my profile


	6. chapter 5 Trainer Sakonji Urokodaki

"tanjiro were sorry, the we said bad things earlier to you" they apologize and also tanjiro forgive them.

"Now that we are done watching the future, shall we start the next episode?" tatsumi asked.

"hai tatsumi sama" Every one replied in unison.

**A crow can be flying in the sky and its show its beautiful farm below on it.**

**'I beg your pardon but may I take that basket and a little straw and bamboo?' I say to a farmer.**

**"**so you created your basket made of those Ingredients? Amazing" urokodaki said.

"yeah,and i appreciated you box made for Nezoku" tanjiro replied.

"wait, what do uou mean Created? , what does Tanjiro Created?" Inosuke asked.

"you will see" Urokodaki replied.

**He reply, 'We don't mind but the basket has a hole in it.'**

**That's all I pay you?'**

**He responds, 'No need. It's a broken basket.'**

**I quickly say, 'Please let me pay.'**

**He says, 'No thank you. You can have the other stuff too.'**

**I yell, 'But I want to pay!'**

**He quickly replies, 'We don't want it. What a stubborn kid!'**

**"**why dont you accept this Tanjiro? "Shinobu asked.

"because, i dont want to get any items for free" Tanjiro replied.

"i hope all kids will be like you Tanjiro" oyakata said.

"thank you!" Tanjiro replied.

**I slap some coins onto his palm very hard, 'Just take it! It's just a few coins anyway!' He scream in pain while I gather all the stuff, 'Thank you very much!'**

**everyone laught on what tanjiro did to the farmer.**

"Seriously,tanjiro, its hard to find those kind if people" Urokodaki said.

"you must get it next time if its free, Tanjiro" Gyoumei added.

"ye-yeah i will try" Tanjiro replied.

"Back in our world, free is not an easy thing to find, if youou want to calim one thing you need to work for it" Tatsumi Said.

**!' I arrived at a cave that I put Nezuko in and called her name, 'Nezuko! Hmm? Nezuko! She's gone!'**

**"**where is Nezoku?" Zenitsu asked.

""you'll see" tanjiro replied.

**Suddenly that a head pop up from a hole, 'There she is!'**

"Nezoku, your really cute there!" Zenitsu exclaimed.

"Th-thank you" Nezoku replied smiling.

**"the music video appeard in screen then after the title appeard on the screen.**

"Trainer Sakonji urokodaki?" oyakata asked.

"Yes,and this time the first time he will train to become a demon Slayer" Urokodaki replied.

"thank you Urokodaki san, because of you uou enhance my breathing style and learned a lot of things" Tanjiro said.

"No worries, Tanjirou, you've earned it all by yourself" urokodaki replied.

**"Nezuko " I asked**

**"She dug a hole?**

**My kid sister turn into a Mole**

**And she's frowning!**

**She must really want to avoid the sunlight. Tanjiro thought**

**"Wait there a second" I said as I began to chop out the bamboos in half in the center. I then began to weave as I covered a broken basket with a straw.**

"Good job kid" isui said while giving him a thumbs up

"He really is an intelligent kid, he can make a simple thing to be a complex one" Oyakata thought

"Nice creation tanjiro" kanao said while smiling

"Thanks kanao-chan" he replied

"Ch..chan?! Kanao asked quietly with a blush

"Why? It suit you well" he smiled

**When I was done, I proceeded back in front of nezuko's cave and talked to her as I showed her the basket**

**"Nezuko?"**

**"You think you can fit in this?" I questioned as I carried the basket for her to see**

**"Will you fit in there? I want us to travel during the day, I will carry you." She look at me speechlessly and it's getting awkward**

**I say it one more time to her "Get in here. The Basket"**

"Do you think she can do that? Genya asked because he knew demon don't follow Humans

"Just look" nezuko replied

**She begin to get out the hole and go into the basket. She started crawling out of the hole she made and place her head inside as half of her body went inside and the other half was still outside**

"She look like a baby, crawling like a baby" genya said

Nezuko his face on Zenitsu's haori due to embrassment, everyone laughon her reaction, while Zenitsu blush.

**"She kinda protude, huh?" My worried face was replace with a smile**

**"I can't believe nezuko grow up, seems like yesterday that she was tiny"**

**"Nezuko? Remember on how you become an adult earlier? Do you think you can do the opposite?"**

**"Get smaller"**

**"Smaller nezuko"**

**"Get smaller" I continued as I patted her back, she then shrink, I was then surprised by her action at the same time she did a nezuko smug on her face as she look at me. I then patted her. She seems to be enjoying my head Pat**

"What!? How?! Genya asked

"It's her ability as a demon! You idiot!" Sanemi yelled at genya

"Nezuko become a lolliconn!" insouke exclaimed

"She's so cute!!!!!" Kanroji eyes sparkle

"Hell yeah! That's my nezuko-chan after all WAHHAHAHAHAH" Zenitsu exclaimed that made everyone sweatdopped and make nezuko blush

"Good job, good job that's a good girl nezuko"

I'm impressed

"Is he a dog? Inosuke asked but got a glare by Zenitsu

**Timeskip...**

**"Mt. Sagiri? If you want to go there , you'll have to cross over that mountain but.. the sun's about to be set are you really heading there with all that luggage? It's dangerous you know" The lady answered**

**"Don't worry I can handle my self, thank you" he smiled**

"You know that it's dangerous but you still continue and keep unafraid for you sister right?" Tokitou asked

"Yes, and I don't really care if demons shows in our way"

**It's was now fully night. Nezuko now walking fully beside me, I ten stopped when I saw a light breaking through a temple nearby.**

**"There's a temple over there, there's a light leaking through it, so there someone in there." I thought**

**As I smelled something that I dislike the most**

**"I smelled blood! This means someone must gotten hurt! I said as I rushed on the temple**

**When I got there I open the door and say " are you alright?" I freezed for a moment when I saw a man eating demon, blood splattered everywhere, I suddenly remembered my family death and I was filled with terror, as the basket knmy back fell down and I shivered in fear.**

Everyone on the room felt disgusted

"Poor soul, namu, amida, butsu" gyoumei prayed

"We really need some demon Slayer to scout that area especially in the place that well hidden so that they're safety can be assured as well" renguko said

"I agree" Oyakata replied and everyone nodded.in agreement

"**What the hell! This is my turf. If you broke on my territory I will make you pay!" A demon voice spoke a I saw a bloody sight in front of me**

**I quickly notice Nezuko's mouth drooling while looking at the dead bodies,I thought to myself " did she wanted to eat those?" I began to panicked**

"So disgusting" Zenitsu whimpered but nezuko heard it, so she lower her head

Zenitsu notice it and held nezuko's hand while apologizing, she smiles at him And make him blush

"**There's something off about you, are you both humans? He said as he started to stand up, taking a step closer to us. I then moved backward as I was trembling all over my body. We stood for a moment then the candle went off**

**He push me out of the temple and tried to run me out using his sharp nails. I quickly took the hatchet on my pocket and swing it to him resulting a scratch as the blood dripped coming out of the injury I inflicted on the green haired** **demon**.

"You can't kill a demon using a hatchet" same roared

"Let's see" tanjiro replied

He laughed

**A hatchet can't kill me or even hurt me, no bad but a scratch like this will heal in no time**

**The bleeding stop as his smirk was not yet wiped on his face**

**"See that? The bleeding stop already"**

"I wonder what will the kid do this time" Uzui thought

**I saw the wound on his chin quickly healed. He immediately pound at me again. I quickly take a deep breath and my brains budge out. I hold the demon and throw him several meters away from me**

"He's strong" sanemi mouth is wide open

**He was quite shock to see a human with that kind of strength. I rushed toward him with inhuman speed and tell.**

**Sun breathing!**

**Thirteen form!**

**Bright sun: Morning palace!**

"Sun breathing?" Kanroji asked

"So that's your breathstyle name " Uzui said

"Wait don't tell me! All of you here doesn't know his breathstyle name!" Tatsumi exclaimed and get a nod by everyone

**I do a horizontal slash with my axe set ablaze and create a burning slash with sun shaped blades originate from my slash. I slash the demon's head off immediately. His head fall on to his hands but he haven't die. He yell, 'What the hell! My body feels like it's burning! I can't regenerate! You little brat, I gonna kill you!'**

"What?! I thought tanjiro's breathstyle can kill any demons without nichirin but why is that demon there still alive?" Zenitzu asked

"That's because he's not yet mastered the full power of it" tatsumi replied

**Suddenly Nezuko appear from my side and kicked the demon. He was pushed back several metre near a cliff. He look at her and says,**

**'Why youuu! I knew it! One of you is a demon! Something didn't seem right! What are a demon and a human doing together?!'**

"YAYYY!!! THATS MY NEZUKO CHAN!! SHES SO STRONG!" zenitsu's body waved like a snake cheering his beloved NEZUKO that make her blush and get a glare from tanjiro

Nezuko immediately kicks his body off the cliff but his head suddenly grow two arms and launches toward me

"Is that even possible?" Inosuke asked dumbly

"Growing two arm on the head? Of course That's impossible!" Zenitsu yelled to the boar

"Don't shout at me french fries!, Of course I knew it! I'm not dumb!"inosuke roared back

"Your both dumb" everyone thought except tanjiro who smiled at them

**I quickly grab the demon's head while grabbing a knife from my pocket and stab the knife into the demon's arm on a tree to pin him. He keep thrashing around but failed to unpin the knife in his arms on the tree. Suddenly he went unconcious. I quickly went to Nezuko to check her. She is fine but the demon's body that fall down the cliff become unresponsive after the fall. I walk infront of the demon's head and think while grabbing my axe with two hands**

**'Wow! How many demons are there? He smells different than the one that was at my house.**

"What does he mean by how many demons? I can only see one there and it's really obviously" inosuke said

"It's two there is nezuko-chan too" zenitsu added

"What he mean is how many people it devour. If your nose get stronger you can tell how many people has the demon eaten" urokodaki explained

**A different demon. But if I don't kill him, He'll attack more people. So I have to do this.**

"True, if you don't kill a demon it will only devour a human, you must watch you sister, she's a demon after all" sanemi thought

**I quickly turn around and see a old man wearing a tengu mask.**

**The old man says, 'You can't kill it with that.'**

"See you can't kill a demon using an axe, only nichirin and the sun can but in case of tanjiro he have sun breathing so he doesn't need nichirin to kill a demon especially master it's full potential" tatsumi explained

**I say to the old man, 'How can I finish him off?'**

**He replies, 'Don't trust what others say. Can't you solve this riddle yourself?'**

**I think for a while, 'He moved in complete slience. I wasn't aware of his presence. I remember when I use a breathing techniques and cut off his head, he can't regenerate. Maybe I use it again, I can kill him.' I hold my axe and walk toward the demon. I look at him with sympathy, 'Please in the next life, Don't become a demon.'**

**I smell the boy's scent. Damn, this kid is no good. His kindness prevent him making fast and good decisions. When facing a demon, he still reeks of sympathy and consideration. Giyu, this boy is useless but I am curious about his unknown breath style.**

"Yeah true, he's no good, because of his kindness he can't even kill his own sister, if I were him I already kill it" sanemi said that got a glare from zenitsu.

**I raise my axe and take in a deep breath. My blood's flow increases and I yell, 'Sun breathing! First form Sun Waltz!' My axe was set ablaze and I slash my axe down the demon's head. His head just slash in half and begin to crumble away into dust. I let out a sigh of relieve when it's finally over. I turn around and saw the old man's eyes widens under his mask. He asked me, 'How did you know this breath style?' with a shocking tone**.

**I answer, 'What breath style? I learned this breathing technique from my tou-san for 5 years before he died.'**

**He look at me for a while and turn around to walk to the station to bury the dead people.**

"Why is urokodaki-san so shocked? Is that breathsyle new to him? Genya asked

"Do you guys really know what is that breathsyle is?" Tatsumi asked

"No" everyone replied except tanjiro who already knew it

"If you want to know then watch it carefully?" Tatsumi replied and everyone nodded

**Who is that kid?! How can he learn the original breath style? The breath of the sun! I though the breath style died out a long time ago. I only heard the breath style but this is the first time I see it. I see, the breath style can make any weapon into a Nichirin Blade to kill demon. Probably he is the last user of this breath style. I already can see the future of this kid. He has a tremendous amount of potential. He might be able to kill Muzan! I also heard story about user of this breath style is very close to killing Muzan! He is probably the hope of the demon slayers. I will train him the best as**

"So tanjiro breath style is the strongest!?" sanemi roared

"yes it is" oyakata replied

"you know it too? oyakata sama" they asked

"yes I know, my family ancestors knows it roo" he replied

"that breathsyle is the one who almost kill Muzan. if we trained tanjiro more he can kill him in the future" Uzui said

"but we already saw the future, and its defeat" shinobu murmured

"thats why your watching this so that you can change it" tatsumi said

"then once we get back lets train this young slayers for the future" gyoumei suggested and everyone nodeed

"tanjiro breathsyle is stronger than mine ? then fight me, onece we get back i want to havhave a little training with you" Sanemi said while looking at tanjiro

**When I finished burying the corpses, I introduce myself to him, 'I am Sakonji Urokodaki. You must be the one Giyu told me about.'**

**(Tanjiro's POV)**

**I say, 'Yes, I am Tanjiro Kamado. My sister is Nezuko.'**

**He says, 'Tell me Tanjiro, what will do when your sister eats someone?' I froze for a moment when I hear this statement. I coundn't speak a word. He slap me across my face and say, 'You think too slowly! You struggle over the simplest decisions. You could get yourself kill by the demon. Why couldn't you answer the question immediately? You are too soft! When your sister eats someone, there are two things you have to do. Kill your sister then slit your own belly and die! That is what is means to travel with your sister who has become a demon! But it is your sacred duty to ensure that this never happens. Your sister must not take the life of an innocent people! Do you understand what am I saying?'**

**I say, 'Yes, Sir!'**

" if you kill me there tanjiro, your worries will be lessened also you will not suffer anymore" nezuko said

"but i cant do that, you my sister your the only family i had left, its not easy to do, even your a demon i would rather face death than to kill you" tanjiro hug nezuko and she hug back

"they're so sweet" zenitsu thought

**to be continued...**

**the next chapter will be release after this quarantine.**


End file.
